Chaos and Discord: Light and Darkness
by King Xeno
Summary: Many years after the events of Chaos and Discord, Shadow has found two potential love interests, but which one will he choose? He might find it hard since one of them is attacking Equestria with her army! Who will Shadow side with? Who will he choose to love? Has Good, Bad, and Netural ending.
1. Chapter 1 (Updated)

Hey guys I'm changing the way the way I wrote one of the previews because I feel like this would help the story a bit more, so it won't match the preview I had given you. So please don't freak out about them not matching. I made Sonic's daughter older, so she's about twelve years old. Which would mean that Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Gamma, Omega, and Eggman had been here for several years, however they had found a way to communicate with Tails and the others, (However it will not be seen in the story) and they were happy for Sonic, (With the exception of Amy who was furious) not to mention they found out that Sonic planned to stay even if a way back home was discovered. The reason I put that little summary there is because I wasn't planning on putting it in the story and it fills a few holes that could be found. I also am making Twilight an Alicorn for the story.

Chapter 1: Special Day

Sonic sat in the library reading a book, it was titled _Death of a Princess_. He knew it might not have been best to read it at this hour but he couldn't help himself. Twilight had introduced him to the horror genre, he wasn't sure why but it stuck to him like glue. He jumped when a loud _THUMP _echoed through the large tree. Twilight walked into the room and said "It's your turn to check on her." Sonic sighed before walking up the creaky stairs until he came across a partly opened door.

He peeked into the dimly lit room and could make out a single figure. It ran at him before delivering a tackling hug. "Dad!" His daughter shouted. Sonic chuckled as the young blue Alicorn got onto her hooves. "Everything ok?" Sonic asked getting a quick nod in response. "What was that noise?" He asked. "A couple books fell off their shelves, and I couldn't stop them…" She said nervously. Sonic smiled and walked into the room. "Let me help." Sonic said picking some books off the floors and placing them back onto a shelf. "Thanks dad. When are you going to tell me how you met mom?" She asked him. Sonic felt his quills tense up, how would she react to him becoming a monster? To being mistaken for a criminal? For fighting a villain that was still to this day locked up? "I'll tell you on your birthday." Sonic said hastily. His daughter frowned and replied "That's what you said last year… Not to mention the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before that…"

"Speedy…" He said cutting off his daughter he looked at her. She was a pretty unicorn, there was no doubt about that, her purple hair had been brushed neatly down, she was born with two different color eyes, and the left was green like his, while the right was left purple like her mother's. Sonic smiled before saying "This time I promise." She smiled and hugged him, Twilight walked over and saw them in the embrace. "All right Speedy, time for bed." She said, smiling. "All right. Night mom. Night dad." Speedy said pulling the covers away from her bed before climbing inside. "Night Speedy." Sonic said before he and Twilight had left the room, he slowly shut the door and looked at Twilight. "You know, I found a grey quill the other day." He said to Twilight. She smiled and said "It's just stress is all. After all tomorrow is a very important day." "Yeah, I know. Speedy's thirteenth birthday…" Sonic said glumly.

"Is something wrong?" Twilight asked, starting to look worried. "Did she ask again?" "Yes. I know I can't put it off any longer but I don't want her to think badly of me. I mean she has no idea what I did before I came here. Even what I did before our wedding." Sonic replied, as they walked over to their room. "You know those storied I used to tell her? Most of them were adventures that I'd had with my friends, I just changed the characters… I know everyone hates keeping this secret, but I don't know what else to do." Sonic said. "Sonic, Twilight!" Spike shouted running inside the room. "What's wrong Spike?" Twilight asked. "I have a message from Princess Celestia! She says that Eggman escaped." Spike said worriedly. "Well then, looks like running the library will become a side job again…" Sonic muttered before facing the purple dragon and saying "Thanks for the warning Spike. We should get some sleep."

Spike walked off to his room, and got ready for bed while Sonic and Twilight did the same. "Remember Sonic, she won't think any differently of you." Twilight said to her husband. Sonic looked at her with hope filled eyes, then they lied down and tried to fall asleep.

-Somewhere in Equestria-

Shadow entered the cave and was greeted by the hissing of Changelings, they silenced when Queen Chrysalis showed herself to him. "Shadow, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." She said to him. "I would never leave you like this. Before you ask, no, I haven't decided yet." He replied. "Is this decision that difficult!? You may have an elegant Queen, or a pathetic Princess!" She shouted at him. "Don't you dare speak about her that way!" Shadow snapped. "I don't know why you feel anything towards that royal bitch." Chrysalis muttered, nut it was loud enough for Shadow to hear. "You shut your fucking mouth! If you weren't so seductive I would kill you here and now!" He shouted, beginning to glow with a red aura. "You need to calm yourself." She said, as his red aura slowly faded.

Shadow looked Chrysalis in the eyes and said "I need more time… I will have your answer…" "We are attacking tomorrow." Chrysalis replied. "You need to hold your armies back!" Shadow shouted, feeling his anger rise again. "We will strike tomorrow whether you have answered or not!" She shouted back. Shadow turned and walked away from the cave, knowing that Equestria would be forever changed.


	2. Chapter 2 (Updated)

I would like to thank anyone who has read this, and please put in your OCs for me! Both Sonic and MLP OCs will be accepted. Review or Private Message me the info for your OC. Thank you. P.S. I'll leave what the OC info should look like after the chapter.

Chapter 2: The Attack

Sonic woke up with a foul taste in his mouth, and a crick in his back. He sat up, and heard something pop. "Man, I feel like I slept on the floor all night…" He muttered, before noticing that he was on the floor. "I must have fallen out of bed in my sleep…" He said before walking to a mirror and straightening out his quills with his hands. He walked downstairs to see Spike was already up. "Spike? What time is it?" He asked, stretching in the warm morning sunlight. Spike looked up at Sonic and replied "Around noon, I tried to wake you two up but you wouldn't budge." Sonic looked outside and saw many ponies already in the middle of their days.

"I better go wake Twilight…" He said to himself before walking back upstairs and into his bedroom. Twilight was fast asleep, her mane was a mess but she was as beautiful as ever. "Twilight honey, time to get up." Sonic said gently, when she didn't rise, he tried gently shaking her shoulder. "Twilight, it's around noon, we need to get up and ready for Speedy's party." He said starting to get a litter firmer with his voice. Sonic watched as she rolled over, and he said aloud "All right Twilight. You need to get up, like now." She didn't rise. "Twilight!" Sonic shouted, startling her. She fell out of bed and looked up at him annoyed. "What is so important that you had to wake me up?" She asked him. Sonic smiled before saying "We have to get ready for Speedy's party." Twilight looked at him with half open eyes and sleepily said "We can wait until noon." "It _IS_ noon." Sonic replied, causing Twilight to snap awake. "WHAT!?" She asked before rushing downstairs, Sonic heard her fling the door open and run out it. He ran after her, catching up in a matter of seconds.

-Outside of Ponyville-

Shadow watched the small town from atop a hill, he knew that he should prepare to either take Chrysalis or Luna's side, but who would he choose? He had to figure this out before things got out of hand. "Shadow. We are about to begin our attack on them." He heard Chrysalis say. Turning he faced her, and asked "Can't I persuade you to call off your attack?" She shook her head before saying "Shadow, join us. Be our King. You know the ponies down there? Well think of how many of them had judged you as a monster, like I was judged. Shadow, we need you." Shadow looked at his shoes, sighed, and responded. "I'll help you… Only in this attack. The rest you can do on your own." Chrysalis smiled wickedly before saying "Attack anyone who gets in your way. Innocent or not." Shadow nodded before running into the town, and seeing the onslaught that had begun.

Several ponies lied down in the dirt, either knocked out, or dead. He noted the large puddles of crimson blood that had formed around them. "Looks like they really got fucked up." He muttered, before seeing several guards turn a corner and face him. "Who are you!?" One asked. Shadow smiled before charging forward, while the guard shouted "Stop! Stand down! We will not hesitate to use force!" Shadow punched a guard in the throat with such force that he heard bones snap. He dodged each attack made swiftly and gracefully, but each attack was brutal and merciless. Only one guard remained, and he was backed into a building. "You cruel fucker." He muttered before having his head ripped off by Shadow. His gloves were stained with blood, but he didn't care. "Shadow? Is that you? What are you-OH GOD!" Shadow heard Sonic cry out.

"You're siding with these monsters!?" He asked, and Shadow laughed as a response. "Just to pass the time… And I'm only helping them this once. You're lucky Sonic. I'm going to let you and your family go. While the rest will die." Shadow said once his laughter had slowly stopped. "I can't believe this… It's like…" Sonic began but Shadow finished for him "The Black Arms Invasion…" Sonic turned and ran while the Changelings began to swarm near Shadow, he smiled before shouting "This is far from over, very, very, very far!"

Sonic ran to the Library, where anypony who could, had fled to. "Twilight! We need to get everyone and everypony out of town!" He shouted as he flung through the door, startling anyone or anypony that was inside. "What? Why?" She asked worried. "Shadow's helping them. Something about only letting our family live… We just need to evacuate everyone!" He hastily responded before running upstairs and coming back down with a large back pack. He stood on a desk and shouted "Everypony! I need your attention! The Changelings are attacking, that much you all know! However they won't stop until everyone who remains in this town is dead! We have enough supplies to last for a few months, and we need to leave immediately!" A pony looked at him and asked "Can't you just fight them off? You're Sonic the Hedgehog! You've fought worse than the Changelings!" Sonic nodded before saying "However they are not alone. Shadow the Hedgehog has decided to assist them." Everypony gasped, and began to murmur to each other.

"We have to evacuate the town, there is no other option." Sonic said, before looking at the crowd. "Prepare to leave." He said before stepping off the table and looking at Twilight with worried eyes. "Dad? Are we going to be able to come back?" Speedy asked. "I don't think so…" Sonic responded, he led the group outside and to the edge of town. "We need to get to Canterlot." Was all that had Sonic said before they exited the town, while Shadow was approached by a pony.

"Shadow?! Why are you helping them!?" Luna asked. "Simple, find out their plans and warn everypony so they can escape…" Shadow said, surprising Luna. "So you'll continue to assist them?" She asked him. Shadow nodded before saying "Just to get close to them. I promise." He said to Luna. "Does this mean you've decided?" She asked, making him tense up. "No… This is just to help Equestria, it has nothing to do with the three of us." He replied before running off to join the Changelings as they moved past the destroyed town.

Here is the OC template that I said I would give, now then try to fill it out the best you can! Please give it to me by either Review or Private Message.

OC template:

Name

Sonic or MLP

Species

Appearance

Weapons

Powers

Side: Evil, Neutral, or Good

Short Backstory


	3. Chapter 3 (Updated)

HEY! I got my first four OCs and they belong to alfa68048. Thank you for giving me some OCs and I'll include the fifth one in the next chapter! Please send in OCs so I can make this more interesting!

Chapter 3: Questioning One's Self

Shadow sat on the large hill, he knew that he would play a crucial role in this. While he wasn't helping Chrysalis because he supported her cause, but to prevent any major damage. He also knew that the guards and soldiers he now encountered would see him as the enemy and he would have no choice but to defend himself. He had often came up here to think, his mind was flooded with choices, gains, and consequences. However one was tugging on his mind more than the others. Who would he choose? Luna was beautiful she was kind, caring and really understood him, but she was different, she was a little soft. While Chrysalis was seductive, she almost always knew how to lure him back, but she knew next to nothing about him otherwise, she didn't really let him speak his opinion. He sighed and heard footsteps behind him. Turning he saw Chrysalis followed by four others. A Siberian Tiger, a Panda, an Ussuri Brown Bear, and a Hawk.

"Who are they?" Shadow asked, not once taking his eyes off of them. "They are new allies." Chrysalis responded, allowing them to introduce themselves. The Tiger stepped forward and said "I'm Natasha Korolev, but I'm also known as 'The Tigress' by many, and I lead my boys to victory!" Shadow noticed she was white with back stripes… Or maybe black with white stripes, he wasn't sure. Shadow noted that she seemed the type to be hot headed. The Panda moved up and reached out a hand. Shadow simply glared at the panda, who pulled his hand back and cleared his throat. "My name is Sergei Markov. My friends often call me 'Party Bomb'. I specialize in explosives and other things like that." Shadow noticed that he was upbeat and cheerful, it reminded him a lot of Pinkie Pie. Sergei was the typical panda black and white. Shadow looked at the bear and asked "So who are you?"

The bear looked at Shadow and said "Igor Ryan. Sometimes called 'Papa Bear'. I'm the tank and the medic." The large brown bear was three times Shadow's height. Shadow was reminded of Big, from his calmness, he seemed like he wasn't very aware of what was going on, but Shadow knew that looks could be deceiving. Finally Shadow looked at the hawk, who seemed to hang a bit back from the group. "I'm Vladimir Antonov. 'Shark' to my friends. I do most of the planning, I'm also the speed fighter." Shadow was reminded of Fang, Tails, and Sonic all mashed into a dark gray hawk.

"Is my meeting them of any importance?" Shadow asked, becoming annoyed at their presence. "You will help them fight their way into the nearest town and take it over, you will need to be disguised however." Chrysalis explained, using magic to give Shadow a black hooded robe. "You are to kill anyone or anything that stands in your way." Shadow nodded in understanding before placing the on the robe and pulling the hood over his head. "Come." Shadow ordered, which made Natasha a bit angry, not enough to lose her cool, but still a bit angry. They knew it was a while before they would have found their way to the next town so Sergei decided to break the silence.

"Shadow, where were you born?" The panda asked. "I don't believe that's any of your business." Shadow said harshly, startling Sergei. "Look we're just trying to get to know our new ally." Natasha said with bitterness in her tone. "Perhaps I don't want to share that with you. I'm entitled to my privacy!" Shadow shouted, Natasha had been pushed past the limit, she leapt at Shadow, who revealed a green gem, he shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" In a flash of blue light Shadow was gone, he reappeared in a similar flash and quickly slammed his elbow into Natasha's ribs. Sergei rushed forward and attempted to land a hit on Shadow, who ducked, but Sergei continued with the motion like a dance, he kept moving, no matter how many times he missed he moved with the pattern. Shadow managed to dodge almost every attack done by Sergei but he was eventually hit. Shadow leapt back and quickly disappeared once again. Sergei felt a pain on his back, when Shadow kicked him.

Another quick hit to the head knocked him to the ground, Vladimir ran towards Shadow, and punched but Shadow managed to block with a quick movement of his arms, Shadow swept his left foot under Vladimir's legs, knocking him to the ground, Shadow quickly stomped on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "You've messed with my friends… Big… Fucking… Mistake…" Igor muttered before charging at Shadow, while his speed was slow the distance between them was small, meaning that Shadow had to react quickly. He warped again, punching Igor from behind, but Igor spun with his arms outstretched, knocking Shadow away. "You think you can defeat me!? I am the ultimate life form!" Shadow shouted, before a red aura began to wrap around the robe. "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted, creating an explosion of red energy that shot out in a growing dome. Igor was knocked onto his back by this attack and saw Shadow standing over him.

"Next time ANY of you try that, I will kill you." He said his calm attitude having returned. Shadow began to walk towards the town leaving Natasha, Sergei, Igor, and Vladimir lying there struggling to get up. "Man… He's strong…" Vladimir muttered. "Can we trust him?" Sergei asked. "I'm not so sure." Natasha commented, Igor held out one of his hands to help her up. She grabbed it and got onto her feet. "Call it a hunch… I think we may need his help one day…" Igor noted, causing the rest of the team to look at him. "You really think so?" Natasha asked. "I do." He answered, the group rushed to catch up with Shadow who had stopped to wait for them.

Sonic used his hand to block the sun from his eyes, he was trying to get a good view, and he saw a familiar figure up ahead, with an even more familiar figure. They began to move towards the group, making a slow journey to them. Sonic's eyes widened when he was able to clearly see the duo, it was Trixie, and a green hedgehog. The hedgehog was wearing a black leather jacket, there were flames printed on the shoulders. He also wore a pair of red shades, and green sneakers. There were two scars going across his chest, making him appear intimidating. He had a sharp toothed grin and blue eyes. "Scourge? How and when did you get here?" Sonic asked, looking at the green hedgehog.

"I don't know how, but after your little stunt with Trixie, I helped her out. Found a way to get some food in her belly, and bits in her pockets. If you're desperate we'll let you hire us." Scourge replied, taking off his shades and wiping them on his jacket. "Hire you?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, we've taken up jobs as…" Scourge trailed off, moving his wrist in a circle, trying to find a word. "Hired muscle." He finished, placing the shades back onto his forehead. "So you're mercenaries?" Twilight asked. "You could say that, Scourge and Trixie were just on their way to Ponyville." Trixie said, smiling at the group. "Well I hate to burst your bubble but Ponyville is gone." Sonic said bluntly. "Gone? What do you mean gone?" Scourge asked. "The Changelings destroyed it." Rainbow Dash said to them. Scourge and Trixie looked at each other nervously. "That's not all. Shadow was helping them." Sonic added, making Scourge start to sweat. "That maniac is helping them!?" Scourge asked.

"Shadow?" Trixie asked confused. "A much stronger, and more willing to do evil version of me." Sonic explained. "Trixie, I have an idea. There's safety in numbers right?" Scourge asked her. "What are you suggesting?" She questioned. "Maybe it would be safer for us if we went with them." Scourge finally said. "Scourge, are you afraid?" Trixie asked. "No! I ain't scared! Well, not for me anyway… I'm scared for you baby." Scourge said, wrapping his arms around her. "Wait, wait, wait! You mean you two…?" Sonic asked pointing at them. "Yeah, so what? You married a princess." Scourge said. Sonic looked at Scourge and said "If you two want to come with I suppose you can." Scourge smiled and grabbed Sonic's hand shaking it. "Thanks bud! You're a real life saver!" Scourge shouted. Sonic smiled, even if Scourge had been a pain in the past maybe that would change.


	4. Chapter 4 (Updated)

WARNING! This chapter contains spoilers for _Sonic and the Black Night_! If you do not wish to hear them from this, then buy the game you can get it for the Wii!

Chapter 4: King Sonic?

The large group sat around a fire, it was a cold night, filling the air with a deep chill. "Sonic… I have a question… You said that you once fought a dragon, could you tell me more about that?" Twilight asked. Sonic looked at her before taking a deep breath. "Yeah…" Sonic explained the adventure but one point made Twilight stop him. "What do you mean you're a king?" She asked him. "Well Caliburn was the legendary Sacred Sword and he was the one to choose a king so he chose me." Sonic explained. Twilight was shocked she looked at him and asked "Why haven't you told me this before?"

Sonic sighed and replied "I didn't want it to affect us." Twilight smiled before saying "Nothing could change the way I feel about you." Sonic returned a smile and commented "I guess this means you aren't a princess anymore. That would make you a Queen." Twilight looked at him and smiled. "So Dad? You mean to tell me that you're a king?" Speedy asked her eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity. "Yep. I'm a king all right." Sonic laughed while Scourge shot up. "You? A king? You've got to be kidding me!" He shouted. "I'm also a knight." Sonic said to his green companion. "Cool!" Speedy shouted. "You need to quiet down Speedy, ponies are trying to sleep, like you should be." Twilight said to her daughter. "Sonic, do you have proof?" Trixie asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Well, I'm sure the princesses have some sort of spell that could work." Sonic suggested

"And when they prove you aren't a king, I'll be there to laugh." Scourge said with a grin. "Have you forgotten who's helping you?" Rarity asked, making Scourge lie down, grumbling. Sonic looked at the bright stars and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

A snap made his eyes shoot open, he saw something was hiding in a tall bush, whether it was friendly or not would soon be decided. Sonic grabbed a large branch and held it like he would have Caliburn. "_I'm a little rusty… I think I've still got some moves…_" Sonic thought as he slowly approached the shaking bush. Who stood up and looked at him was surprising, leaving him both shocked and angry. Dr. Robotnik stood in front of Sonic, his glasses were shining in the moonlight. "Egg…!" Sonic had begun, but Dr. Robotnik covered him mouth and said "Listen here hedgehog. I don't like you, you don't like me, but if we're going to survive this changeling invasion, we have to work together. Understand?" Sonic nodded and Robotnik released him. "Have you been following us?" Sonic asked, feeling violated about Robotnik invading his personal space. "No, I had been avoiding those annoying changelings, until I saw you and had an idea: If we work together we can destroy the Changeling army!" He replied, they heard hooves hitting the ground and Twilight approached.

"You!" She shouted the second she saw Eggman. "Wait!" Sonic said to her, he walked over to her and said "He's going to help us…" Twilight narrowed her eyes and whispered "Even so I want to keep an eye on him." "I agree, we can't be too careful." Sonic muttered, before facing his enemy. "All right Eggman, but we need to lay down some rules. As long as you're with us, you can't threaten anypony. If you try to betray us we'll ditch you and move on." Sonic said. "Then I have some rules for you! You will call me by my name! I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik!" He shouted attracting the others who were with Sonic. "Look Egg… Robotnik… If you're going to help then you need to prove it, tomorrow we'll put you to work." Sonic said through gritted teeth. "Never!" Robotnik shouted at him. "Then why should we take you along?" Sonic asked, Robotnik sighed before saying "Fine…" "Well looks like our group is growing fast…" Sonic muttered.

Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to say I'm working on another story at the same time called "Seedeater's Shadow" by the name you could probably guess that it is a MLP/Creepypasta crossover. It will only feature my favorite Creepypasta however who's name in mentioned in the title. If you feel like it check it out!


	5. Chapter 5 (Updated)

Chapter 5: Attacking the Town

Shadow, Natasha, Sergei, Igor, and Vladimir moved into the town. Shadow was wearing the dark cloak that Chrysalis had given him, it flowed freely behind him, but it did not expose a single part of him except for his hands and his feet. "This is how we will do it, Natasha, you attack near the southern entrance. Sergei you take the western. Igor, the eastern. Vladimir the north." Shadow said, before looking at the group. "Understood?" Shadow asked, getting nods as a response. "I'll attack from the center of town while you four prevent any form of escape. Do not allow a single pony to get past. They are all armed and very deadly." Shadow ordered, they split up and moved down to their locations. Shadow walked through the crowded streets, ponies were enjoying their day, not much had happened around these parts that would stir up trouble, it seemed that the entire look of this place would change.

Shadow made it into the center of town and saw a lone guard, he moved towards the guard and in a single motion pulled down his hood and stabbed the guard in the head with a combat knife, he in no way made is discreet, or quick. Ponies watched in horror as he began to twist the knife while it was still in the guard's skull. He quickly removed the knife plunging it into the guard's neck, before pulling the knife so it made a perfect ring into the flesh. Shadow removed the knife before sticking deep into the guard's chest, he removed the bloody knife as the guard fell onto the stone road, his blood flowing down the street in a red river.

Many screamed, many ran, many did both, while many simple sat there unable to speak or run. Shadow ran towards the nearest one and gave a quick hit to her head, knocking the mare onto the ground. He lifted a foot above her head and quickly brought it down, cracking her skull, her brain had broken through the skin and was nothing but a gray mass of cells. Shadow turned and watched at the rest fled, putting his plan into motion.

Natasha was waiting, the only ones who would be able to escape are the ones with wings, but that wouldn't be enough to make up for the losses that would happen. She saw a crowd running, and she quickly began what her team calls "The Dance of Death" she simply moved quickly breaking bones, slicing flesh, causing gaping wounds, and much more. She continued, for the crowd was still coming despite the death happening around them, it was as if they were willing to risk death to outsmart it. She was fighting with the grace of a ballet dancer, and threat of a highly trained soldier.

Sergei was waiting, he had a nasty surprise for those who tried to run through without paying too much attention. He saw a rush of ponies and smirked at what would happen, one sprung a tripwire that sent crates falling onto those below, he watched as each trap he had set was activated, however even with the massive amounts of those dying they would be to him soon so he hoped that his final trap would keep them at bay. One triggered it, making a wall of flames spew a few feet away from where he was standing. The screams of agony and fear filled the air making it impossible to hear anything else. Sergei looked at his handiwork and smiled.

Igor had an advantage here, he blocked the exit, and his large frame prevented them from getting past him, no matter what he was able to keep them from getting around. With quick swings of his hands he was able to kill them, it was too easy for him, and he wanted more a challenge. A unicorn attempted to lift him with magic, but to no avail. Igor killed them quickly while more piled towards him.

Vladimir saw them coming before they saw him, when they were close he rushed forward delivering extremely quick blows that did major damage, he moved with speed that he was hard to see. All those panicked ponies saw a flash of gray before being killed. That's when Vladimir noticed something, there were no children among those fleeing. Eventually those trying to escape trickled down to nothing. The five met up in the town square, where Shadow had started the panic.

"Any problems?" Shadow asked, getting a head shake from each one. Shadow grinned before saying "We've done a fine job, time to move on…" Vladimir put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Shadow, why weren't there any children trying to escape?" Vladimir asked him. "I killed them, each and every one of them. I decided to do it quickly, it was fairly easy." Shadow replied, getting disgusted stares from the group. "They were children! Did you honestly think they had any chance of defending themselves? Is there anything else we should know?" Vladimir asked. "Yes, they were all unarmed, not even a threat to you. I had a feeling that if you knew differently you wouldn't assist me." Shadow said. "You sick son of a bitch!" Natasha had shouted, attempting to rush at him. Shadow turned and glared at her, she literally see flames crackling dimly in his eyes, which caused her to back down. The group followed Shadow as they moved on and saw a group of ponies, along with some other creatures. "Isn't that…?" Shadow had begun.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked looking up to the top of a cliff. Shadow leapt down followed by four other figures. "Shadow, you have a lot of nerve to come here!" Sonic shouted. "Shouldn't you be thanking me? I let your family go, but now you all will die." Shadow said bluntly. "You think he's alone?" Scourge asked stepping forward, along with Knuckles, Silver, Omega, Gamma, Metal Sonic, Twilight, Trixie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie stepped forward. "You really want to do this?" Shadow asked getting into a defensive stance. Sonic began stretch before shouting "You're on!" Sonic rushed forward at the same time as Shadow, who got the first hit. Sonic was sent flung back but managed to land on his feet. Natasha ran at the blue hedgehog, but he dodged each attack made. "Silver, Knuckles! Get her off my tail!" Sonic shouted, Silver and Knuckles both moved towards Natasha. Knuckles attempted to punch her, but she was able to dodge the attack, however Silver using his powers slammed Natasha into the dirt.

Scourge and Metal Sonic looked at each other and nodded before rushing towards Shadow, but Sergei blocked their path. "Trixie, Pinkie, we could use your help!" Scourge shouted, they quickly went to help while Sonic and Shadow once again ran full on, Shadow pulled out the green gem and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" He disappeared in a flash of blue light and appeared behind Sonic kicking him in the back. Sonic revealed a similar blue gem and said "Remember, you're not the only one who can use that! CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic disappeared in a flash of green light and reappeared behind Shadow, who blocked Sonic's attack.

"Igor! You go after the two robots!" Shadow ordered, Igor nodded before slowly trudging towards Omega and Gamma. They managed to dodge nearly every attack made by the large bear, but even the few hits Igor had gotten seemed to have no effect on the metal duo. "ENOUGH!" Robotnik shouted holding out a weapon, his finger on the trigger. "Doctor?" Shadow asked surprised at him being here. "Shadow, you have caused much pain and suffering to thousands. Do you have any idea how many you've killed? You are a disgrace to my grandfather's legacy." He spoke, his tone was cold and emotionless. Shadow felt his hands clench into fists, however Robotnik wasn't finished. "Do you think that this is the reason my grandfather created you? I would be doing him a favor killing you at this moment, making sure you would never harm another soul again. Is this what Maria would have wanted?" Robotnik said stepping towards the black hedgehog. Shadow began to gnash his teeth, he could feel them grinding. "You are nothing but a monster! You are nothing but a waste of air! A waste of space! A waste of my grandfather's time!" Robotnik shouted pulling the trigger on the weapon, causing a short beam to speed towards him. Shadow ran at Robotnik, he avoided the beam, and attempted to kick the scientist in the stomach. However, Metal Sonic attacked Shadow from the side, knocking him into the dirt. Shadow jumped onto his feet and rushed towards Metal Sonic, but was knocked aside by Igor.

"What the…?" Shadow asked staring at the large bear. "You lied to us! You forced us to kill unarmed foes with no way of self-defense! You slaughtered children like they were common swine!" Igor shouted in a rage, he let out a loud roar before charging at Shadow who revealed the green gem and teleported onto the edge of the cliff. He stared down at the group before turning and running away.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I REALLY LIKE IT!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 (Updated)

Warning includes one of the characters nearly dying! Just make sure that you aren't easily saddened, if you are then I have warned you.

Chapter 6: Reaching the Castle

Sonic sat near the fire, Natasha and her friends had decided to join them, after all they now had a bone to pick with Shadow too. Even though they were close to Canterlot he didn't want to push anything, so they had decided to camp for the night. "Sonic? Should we really be stopping now? The Changelings could be anywhere, waiting to attack us." Rainbow Dash asked. "Yes, we're all tired and need rest. So who's taking the first shift?" Sonic asked, no one volunteered so Sonic sighed before saying "Fine, I'll take the first shift. Then it's your turn Rainbow Dash." She pouted but soon decided that it would be fair. The others lied down and began to sleep while Sonic sat awake keeping the fire going and watching for any sign of danger.

* * *

><p>Shadow approached Chrysalis, she noticed him and gave a smile. "Shadow, was your mission a success?" She asked him. "Yes and no. We slaughtered the town, but those 'new allies' of yours betrayed me! Turns out a group escaped from Ponyville, and they're on the path to Canterlot. When they get there, we can expect Sonic to help those two Princesses in the fight against us… You have any ideas?" Shadow replied. She laughed before saying in a cocky tone "Of course. I always have a trick or two up my sleeve."<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight sat up and saw Sonic was still awake, meaning that his shift hadn't ended, she got up and saw that the fire wood was dangerously low, if they didn't have a fire, they didn't have any source of warmth, and they would be virtually blind. "Sonic, I'm going to search for more fire wood." Twilight whispered to him, he gave her a thumbs up before she walked off. He watched the few feet that were visible to him, making sure to listen for anything that could be considered a threat. Suddenly he heard Twilight scream, he shot onto his feet and towards her voice, rushing to make sure his wife wasn't hurt or worse. He stopped and saw her lying on the ground, she had tears falling from her eyes. He ran to her, sliding onto his knees, showering dirt and dust around him.<p>

"Twilight! Are you okay?!" Sonic asked, she didn't answer her eyes began to slowly close. "TWILIGHT! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Sonic shouted, on the edge of bursting into tears. "Sonic…?" She weakly asked. "Yes! Yes, Twilight! Are you all right? Please tell me that you're not hurt too bad." Sonic replied, lifting Twilight's head so she could see his face. "I'm fine… However… Will you be…?" She asked, before Sonic could question her he felt a searing pain in his side, he turned his head to see Shadow was next to him, holding the knife that had cut into Sonic's flesh.

Sonic turned back to Twilight and saw Chrysalis instead, she stood up and grinned at him. "Oh, love, so easy to manipulate things with it. You know Sonic, I must say you really do care about your wife… Too bad you'll never get to see her again." Chrysalis said taking a guilty tone before bursting into laughter. "I'm sorry I can't say that and keep a straight face. This is just too good. With you out of the way, your little group has no chance of survival." She shouted at him. "That's where you're wrong you ugly bitch!" A voice shouted, Chrysalis was punched in the face by Knuckles, who had Silver, Scourge, Trixie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight with him.

"You're outnumbered! Leave now and we might spare you!" Scourge announced loudly. Chrysalis backed away from them, Shadow removed the knife from Sonic's side before saying "We've done what we can! I believe we should make our way back." Shadow said before revealing the green Chaos Emerald. "A Chaos Emerald!?" Scourge asked. Shadow lifted it above his head and with the other hand grabbed Chrysalis and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" In the usual blue flash of light he disappeared, leaving the group standing there while Sonic's blood was staining the green grass a sickly brown. Twilight was holding Sonic using magic, she ran back to the camp with the other's following. Speedy saw her father bleeding profusely, his peach skin was turning paler and paler. Fluttershy managed to wrap him up in bandages the best she could, but that would only help so much. Sonic was propped up against a rock so that he was sitting up, he looked at everyone who was helping, and the others were trying their best to keep the young children calm. Sonic couldn't help but smile, everyone was doing their part, working like one big machine.

"Sonic, do you need anything?" Twilight asked him, he smiled and grabbed her right front hoof "Twilight, this may be it… It may not… Either way I love you, and our daughter. I love everything we've done ever since we'd met. I just want you to know that… Get Speedy over here…" Sonic said. Speedy approached, her eyes were filling with tears. "Speedy, you're going to be a great pony when you grow up… I love you… Just always know that…" Sonic said gently stroking his daughter's mane. "Dad if you stay, I'll do all my homework, I'll finish all my chores, I promise I'll never lie again, and I swear that I'll try… No…! I WILL visit you and Mom three times a week when I move out!" Speedy whispered, hugging him. Sonic felt her tears fall onto him, she began to sob. "Sonic..." Knuckles said, his purple eyes were wet with tears. "Don't you even think about dying on us… If you do I'll go up to heaven and drag you back down here…" Knuckles finished his voice breaking on the last word as the tears began to flow.

Sonic looked at his friend and felt tears fall from his own eyes. "Sonic, even after our past, you opened your arms in welcome for us… I'll never forget that…" Scourge said taking his shades off his forehead. "Sonic… I've always loved you… Nothing can change the way I feel, I just won't be able to forget you!" Twilight shouted tears still streaming from her face. "Hello?" They heard an unfamiliar voice ask. They turned to see a guard standing there, he gasped when they saw Sonic. "Hold on, I'll go get help!" The guard shouted before turning around and running into the distance. "Sonic, just hang in there a little longer…" Twilight said crying, while she could see the guards approaching. They had something to carry Sonic with, and something to take the rest of them to the castle, she knew that Sonic only had a few precious moments left. The guards arrived and began to stitch him up, before taking him and everyone to Canterlot, where they would finally be safe… Right?


	7. Chapter 7 (Updated)

has anyone noticed how the new Eggman is fat but his arms and legs are so skinny? HOW!?

Chapter 7: True King

Twilight looked at Sonic as he lied in the hospital bed, he had gotten over one hundred stitches, and several layers of bandages wrapped around his torso. The doctors said he would live but who knew what other things might happen to him. Twilight let out a sad sigh before seeing the others waiting at the end of the hall. She went to join them, leaving Sonic to be cared for by the doctors.

Sonic opened his eyes slowly, and looked around the room with blurry vision. He heard ponies instructing him to lie back down, even pushing him back into the bed. "Mr. Hedgehog…" One doctor had begun but was interrupted by Sonic who wearily said "Please, just call me Sonic…" The doctor rolled his eyes before continuing "We need you to stay in bed for just a few more days then we can let you out, you're still in pretty bad condition and we need to make sure that you'll be fine." Sonic's vision began to clear, he began to stand up much to the dismay of the doctors and nurses. "Sonic, please! We beg of you stay in bed! It's only for your safety!" One nurse shouted to him. Sonic walked out of the room, apparently on a search for something.

He found what he had been seeking and walked onto the balcony of the hospital, he looked at the setting sun, the mixture of pinks and oranges coloring the sky like with colors that you could only see then. He let out a relaxed breath, and heard someone walking behind him. "I'm not going back into that room." Sonic said not turning to face the pony. "I'm sorry I think you have me mistaken for somepony else." A mare replied shocking him. He turned to face her, she seemed to look at him with awe as if she had never seen a creature like him before. "You're Sonic, right?" She asked. Sonic nodded while taking in the details about her. She was a Pegasus, her main coat was purple, while her mane and tail was sky blue with red highlights running through them. Her cutie mark was a telescope surrounded by stars.

"My name is Star Mane, I'd heard about you saving Equestria from the crazy human guy. If he's your mortal enemy than why was he traveling with you?" She introduced herself. Sonic smiled and said "Sometimes a crisis can bring the best out in people… I'll admit I wouldn't trust him to hold an ice-cream cone without turning it into some kind of world domination weapon, but when he means something he won't stop until he does it, or until defeat." Star Mane let out a small laugh and looked at the stars that were beginning to wake to from their slumber. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked him.

"What?" Sonic questioned obviously confused. "The stars, the way they twinkle and shine… I've always been fascinated by them, so growing up I didn't really have that many friends. It's amazing what Luna and Celestia can do, isn't it?" Star Mane said with curious wonder in her voice. "It is… Back where I'm from the sun and the moon move on their own… I know it sounds crazy, but it does…" Sonic replied. "Sonic?" They heard someone ask. They both turned to see Twilight. "Twilight! Are you okay?" Sonic asked running over to her, pain searing through his body while he did. "Yes, I'm fine… What are you doing out of bed?" She asked him. "I had to get up, and you know me, I can't just lie down." Sonic responded with a smile.

"So, who's this then?" Twilight asked. "To tell the truth I just met her. Star Mane… Right?" Sonic asked, getting a nod from the Pegasus. "Well Star Mane it's nice to meet you. I'm Twilight Sparkle…" Twilight began but Star Mane cut her off "I know, you're a princess." Twilight smiled and looked back at Sonic who was staring up into the stars. "You know something? Stars are romantic… The way they… Sparkle…" Sonic said, pulling Twilight closer to him. "Excuse me? Sonic?" A guard asked stepping onto the balcony. "Yes? Is something wrong?" Sonic inquired, the guard held out a letter with his mouth, Sonic hesitantly took it with a disgusted look and unfurled the scroll.

"_Dear Sonic and Twilight,_

_First, I have heard of Sonic's injury and I want to wish him well. Secondly, I have reports that Eggman had been assisting you against Shadow. Thirdly, I've had some requests to see if you truly are royalty Sonic. I would be happy to help you._

_Twilight, we need to see you, the rest of the Elements, Sonic, his friends, and Eggman when the time is convenient. There is no rush, however the sooner you are able to arrive the sooner this will be discussed. I cannot disclose the information at hoof, in case the Changelings manage to get ahold of this letter. Please hurry. From, Princess Celestia."_ Sonic read the letter and held it for Twilight to read. "This sounds serious, we might need to leave immediately." Twilight said, Sonic nodded and attempted to take a step, but he felt the pain return only this time worse. "GAH!" Sonic shouted in pain, he almost fell over but luckily Twilight and Star Mane were able to catch him. "Thanks… We need to get there now…" Sonic muttered through gritted teeth. "Twilight, maybe I should come with to help. It might make things easier…" Star Mane said getting a nod from Twilight. The two began to move, helping Sonic limp along.

They arrived in the throne room to see Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. "You've all arrived. First we will move at the pressing matters. Eggman please step forward." Celestia said. Robotnik moved forward with his slender legs, his skinny arms waving at his sides with each stride. He scowled at Celestia who seemed to be waiting for something. "Eggman, even though you had tried to destroy our very way of life, we are grateful for you assisting Sonic." Celestia said after five minutes of silence. "Please, your highness. Call me by my name… Dr. Robotnik." Robotnik said with a tone full of fake gratitude. "Now then I have news about Shadow. Luna had told me that the original reason Shadow had joined Chrysalis is to send us information about where she was going to strike however we have to assume after his recent actions that he is now assisting Chrysalis for other reasons. He is to be treated like a wanted criminal, if spotted he is to be arrested on sight, if he resists then he is to be killed." Celestia ordered. Everyone was silent.

"Sonic, I must admit that I'm surprised to see you here in your current condition." Luna said breaking the silence. "Yeah, well when Celestia mentioned information we thought it would be best to come." Sonic replied, before Celestia asked "Shall we see if you are a king?" Sonic nodded and Celestia's horn began to glow, he was wrapped in an energy that was flashing between the colors of the rainbow. "If the aura becomes blue than you are a king, if it becomes gray you are not." Celestia explained as the aura began to lift Sonic into the air. "Princess? Is this necessary?" Sonic asked worried. "Do not worry Sonic, my sister knows what she is doing." Luna said with a smile. The aura began to flash between blue and gray very quickly almost impossible to see the changes.

The aura flashed a magnificent color of blue, lighting the whole room in the color. Sonic was slowly lowered to the ground, and the blue aura slowly faded. "You are a king?!" Scourge asked his right eyelid was twitching. "Yeah, I told you I was." Sonic said with a grin. Celestia looked at the group, before saying "You all are special. Each and every one of you is unique and each of you have special talents that will save Equestria from the Changeling army. I have hope in each and every one of you."

Sonic smiled before noticing the stitches in his side were gone, the wound was no longer visible. "Huh? How did?" Sonic asked but then looked at Celestia. "Thank you." He said before turning to face everyone and shouted "Now let's show those Changelings why you don't mess with us!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meeting Flare

Shadow avoided the attack made by the orange hedgehog, his black shoes barely grazing Shadow's head. "You've made a horrible mistake making an enemy out of me!" Shadow shouted leaping towards his opponent, who dodged the attack, attempting to counter by shooting flames from his palms. Shadow revealed the green Chaos Emerald and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" He disappeared in a flash of blue light, before kicking the orange hedgehog in his back. "You are fool for challenging the ultimate life form!" Shadow yelled, beginning to glow with a red aura. Shadow brought his arms close to his chest crossing them, before quickly flinging them at his sides while shouting "CHAOS… BLAST!" A red orb of pure energy, hatred, and anger began to expand around him. It launched in all directions with amazing speed.

The orange hedgehog launched a similar orb made of pure flames, the two orbs began to close into each other, until they hit creating a massive explosion that launched both hedgehogs in opposite directions. They landed on their backs, both hedgehogs gasping for air, large bruises covered their bodies. Shadow had a gash on his right cheek, a steady river of blood was flowing from his face. Shadow got onto his feet, and began to limp towards the orange hedgehog who remained on his back, still attempting to regain the breath he had lost.

Shadow lifted a large rock and stood over the orange hedgehog, who was staring at his opponent. "You… Lose…" Shadow grunted between several heavy breaths, he threw the rock downwards with all of his might, but only heard the rock hit the dirt below him. "What…?" Shadow asked, seeing the orange hedgehog was no longer there. "You know Shadow, you really shouldn't just expect us to let someone die… We'll be there to help whoever fights the good fight." Sonic said standing behind the black hedgehog. "Oh, by the way… You lose…" Sonic said kicking Shadow in the back knocking him onto the ground. "Igor, see if you can take this guy with us." Sonic said motioning towards the orange hedgehog, the large bear nodded before slinging the orange hedgehog over his shoulder. "This isn't anywhere near being over…" Shadow muttered, while several Changelings began to swarm him. The Changelings lifted Shadow, and rushed away, never once looking at the blue and orange hedgehogs, and the brown bear.

* * *

><p>The orange hedgehog regained consciousness and saw the ground, he felt dizzy, not sure why though… Then he realized that he was upside down, he felt something underneath his belly, and saw what appeared to be a large brown creature carrying him. The orange hedgehog began to thrash in fear, while shouting "You let me go! I'll never be your prisoner quietly!" He ceased when Sonic came into his view, and quickly said "We're going to help you! Don't hurt yourself!" "You… You're Sonic… Sonic the hedgehog… Right?" Sonic was a bit shocked that this total stranger knew his name. "Yes… and you know me how?" Sonic asked, while the orange hedgehog began to softly laugh. "You're kidding right? It's hard to go ANYWHERE without hearing about you. Hero to all, defender of the weak, the famous Blue Blur… Perhaps I should introduce myself… I'm Flare…" He said weakly, while the three made it into Canterlot. Igor made it into a hospital, and gently laid Flare into a bed. "Look, we can talk more when you feel a little better…" Sonic said while Flare began to feel sleep washing over him.<p>

* * *

><p>Shadow cupped his right hand and dipped it into the spring, his hand captured water, and he quickly brought it to his lips, drinking the few sips he had managed to get. He dipped his hand into the spring again and felt his wounds begin to disappear, the gash on his cheek began to rapidly heal, while his bruises began to slowly fade away. He grinned wickedly before rising onto his feet, he stared at the large spring that bubbled up from the ground. "Chrysalis, I don't know how you found this… But it is amazing…Capable of healing wounds and mending bones. Amazing! I should be bottling this stuff, it would be useful on the battle field." Shadow shouted, to a ledge above him, where Chrysalis waited.<p>

She growled before shouting "NO! IF THEY MANAGED TO GET AHOLD OF THIS WATER THEY WOULD BE UNSTOPABLE!" Shadow, rolled his eyes before shouting "They already know about this spring! It's only a matter of time before they find it… And us!" Chrysalis began to laugh, she flew down next to him and said "Is this a joke? They will never find us… Not as long as we keep secret the location of…"

* * *

><p>"…The Mystic Spring?" Scourge asked, he was sitting a few feet away from Natasha, who had brought up the place. "I searched for it." Scourge said. "And…?" Natasha asked him, getting excited. "Never found it. I spent thousands of bits traveling with Trixie to find the place. I mean, it basically is offering immortality!" Scourge replied, tilting his red shades over his eyes. "Well, I know it's out there, just imagine when I and my boys are the first ones to discover it!" Natasha shouted happily, but Scourge simply laughed. "YOU? I think not, you know why? It doesn't exist! Just a myth, a fairy tale, a legend! Besides, you and your group of buffoons wouldn't be able to find it if you were two feet away!" He shouted, making Natasha frown.<p>

Star Mane entered the room and saw Natasha glaring at Scourge, who was laughing. "You better watch your mouth!" Natasha shouted, making Scourge frown as well. "You don't fucking control me! Now fuck off before I knock out all your little whore teeth!" Scourge yelled, Natasha had heard enough, she tackled Scourge, clawing at him, while he fought and kicked. Scourge reached around the top of a table and found a glass, he shattered it across Natasha's head, littering the ground with fragments of glass. She gave him one last punch to the face before Sergei, and Silver broke up the fight. "Did you two forget who the enemy is?!" Silver asked, while Scourge struggled against the hedgehog's psychic grip. "Natasha, let it go! He isn't worth the trouble!" Sergei shouted holding Natasha back. The two eventually calmed down and they released them. Scourge was covered in scratches, and the right lens of his shades were cracked, he brushed off his jacket and the lens popped out shattering on the floor. Natasha had bruises covering her body, her left eye was swollen shut, and she had pieces of glass stuck in her flesh. Scourge began to walk away, and he could be heard muttering "Fucking psycho bitch…"

Star Mane watched him leave, she sighed before looking at Natasha. "What got you two all riled up?" She asked, while Sergei rushed off to find Igor. If anyone could fix her up, it would Igor. "I had mentioned the Mystic Spring…" Natasha replied. "I'd heard legend of that place, but do you actually think that it could exist?" Star Mane asked, getting only a nod as a response. Star Mane began to wonder, did the Mystic Spring exist? She could only wonder, for what is the chance that she would actually find it?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Corrupted Spring Part 1

Flare sat up with the help of a doctor, who was having a difficult time getting the hedgehog to cooperate. "So, Flare… I saw your little fire show." Sonic said to him. Flare smiled before replying "What can I say? It's a gift. I actually spent nine years honing and training my abilities. I… I had never met my family… I was abandoned at the age of nine… When I hit ten… I had learned that…" Flare's smile gradually wore down to a frown, he looked down at his legs, and sighed. "Listen I feel for a buddy, I really do. I never really knew my parents either… The only family I have is an adoptive brother… He's one of my best friends…" Sonic said looking out a window. He began to lean on a wall and began to speak again. "I wonder how he'd doing. If he's fine, sick, or if he misses me… I wish he could have come too… Fate has a funny way of turning out like this huh?" Sonic asked. Flare slowly nodded, they sat in silence, reflecting on their lives, the decisions they had made, and the results of their actions.

"Flare… I have a question… If you don't have anywhere else to go… Would you stay?" Sonic asked, getting a surprised and confused reaction from Flare. "You have a gift… It could really help us out, help thousands if not millions of lives… You can say no, and we won't stop you…" Flare was shocked, someone he had just met asked him to stay and help their cause… A cause he knew nothing about… He only fought that black hedgehog because he was threatened. "Sonic…? I'll stay… If I can make a difference in this world… I will help you…" Flare answered. Sonic smiled and said "Thank you Flare… You won't regret this!"

Twilight led the group to a cave, she had team with her, and the others would remain in Canterlot. With her Twilight had Star Mane, Sergei, Scourge, Trixie, Pinkie, and Silver. "All right, there have been reports of Changeling activity in this cave, we are to investigate quietly. Any info we obtain will be brought back to the Princesses. No one try to be a hero, the last thing we need is dragging one of you all the way to Canterlot on our backs!" Twilight shouted, the group nodded in understanding before entering the cave. They moved through the cave, hearing water drip onto the stone floor. They felt nervous a Changeling could attack from anywhere at any time, they needed to be cautious. Eventually they came across an exit, they moved breathing the fresh air, happy to see the sunlight, until they saw the hundreds of Changelings that had surrounded them. Twilight frowned before saying "Aw shit…"

Sonic ran, followed by Flare, Knuckles, Omega, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack. They had just received a distress call from Twilight who had been captured by the Changelings, her entire group had. Sonic saw them outside the cave, but Chrysalis and Shadow were there as well. "You better let them go!" Sonic shouted rushing at them. "We will if you surrender!" Shadow replied rushing at Sonic, who dodged the attack made. "Enough! We are not here to fight, we are here to negotiate!" Chrysalis shouted at them. "You can negotiate after I destroy this little blue headache!" Shadow screamed in rage, he leapt at Sonic, who simply smiled as Omega tackled Shadow. "Omega? You traitor! How could you betray me?!" Shadow furiously asked, Omega pulled his hands into his arms and showed his gattling guns. "Shadow, has been reclassified as **THREAT TO PUBLIC SAFETY**!" Omega shouted shooting at the black hedgehog.

Sonic jumped at Chrysalis who fired several fist sized orbs of magic at him. Sonic avoided each and every one, he managed to get a solid blow on her, but she managed to strike back. Sonic was flung an incredible distance, he landed on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Knuckles moved over to Twilight and the others, he began untying the knots that held them prisoner. Flare shot a thick stream of fire from his palms, making the changelings back away. "Sonic, we got them! Let's go!" Knuckles shouted, but Sonic was struggling to get up, he found it difficult to breathe, each gulp of air only made it hurt worse. Shadow was still dealing with Omega, who had gotten several shots into the black hedgehog. Shadow stumbled backwards, blood dripping from the bullet holes that had been created. He moved towards a cliff that led to an unseen spring, hidden by the insane drop. Shadow fell, he plummeted to be more exact, he felt his vision fading, and he began to ask himself a single question. _Is this the end…?_ The Changelings were horrified, they began to flee, even though Chrysalis ordered against it. She eventually was alone, and had no choice to flee. Sonic got onto his feet and looked, no one was injured, and it was a miracle that they had all made it out… He looked at the trail of blood that led from a few feet in front of Omega, and ended at the edge of the cliff. "Shadow the hedgehog… Status… Terminated…" Omega said in an emotionless tone, he turned and began to walk away, leaving the group standing in silence.

Shadow fell into the golden colored spring, the Changelings surrounding it were startled and fled from the loud splash. Shadow sank into the spring, his blood floating towards the surface of the water. "There is something in the Mystic Spring?" Chrysalis asked, getting a nod as a response. She moved towards the golden water that had healed Shadow and many more before him. She saw blood start to appear on the water's surface, but something more began to happen, the golden water began to change color, it was slowly becoming a deep maroon, the blood soon blended in with the now red water. A gloved hand reached out grabbing at the air, before slowly sinking into the water. It once again reached out, but this time grabbed onto the edge of the spring, it began to pull something out of the water. Shadow stood there, his fur was dripping with the red liquid, and even the tiny droplets were thick as blood.

They saw the holes in his body begin to heal, the flesh combining together, muscles grabbing onto each other and mending. His eyes were glowing with anger, he scowled showing his teeth, he stomped forward breaking the stone floor underneath his feet. "Shadow? You're alive!" Chrysalis shouted happily, running towards him. Shadow stood still, not moving anymore, Chrysalis hugged him, but he didn't move his arms, he glared at the wall, not moving his gaze. "Shadow?" Chrysalis asked, looking him in the eyes. "We will attack Canterlot in ten days. They will pay for what they've done!" He shouted, making Chrysalis smile. "We shall, and we will then take Equestria for the Changelings!" Chrysalis shouted. Shadow turned to face a Changeling, he gave quick and swift instructions "Drink from the spring." The changeling moved forward slowly, it took a sip from the blood like substance and began to cough heavily. It continued to cough for several minutes before it collapsed onto the ground. "Now you drink." He ordered another, the second Changeling drank and ended up with the same result.

"Now you." Shadow ordered, the Changeling drank and began with a coughing fit, but something different happened, it began to twitch uncontrollably. It then vomited onto the stone floor, breaking out into the cold sweat. It began to cough again, but soon felt tightness in its chest, making it difficult to breathe. The Changeling collapsed onto the ground like the previous two, but continued to twitch while foaming at the mouth. "One last try…" Shadow muttered pulling out his blade and holding his wrist above the spring, he cut into his own flesh dripping more of his blood into the liquid. He turned to a Changeling who drank from the spring without waiting to be ordered. "Good. I didn't have to tell you." Shadow commented as the changeling began to cough, then it stopped its eyes began to twitch, before it vomited, its vision was blurry, but it felt different, it let out a snarl before rushing at a rabbit that had hopped into its view. The changeling ripped the rabbit to shreds, it had fresh blood dripping from its mouth. Shadow smiled before saying "Perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Corrupted Spring Part 2

Shadow stared at the Changeling, blood was dripping from its maw. "Shadow? What have you done!?" Chrysalis asked, becoming enraged at the three dead Changelings and the one that had slaughtered the rabbit. "Improving your little army…" He replied. "The Mystic Spring is no longer of use to us!" Chrysalis shouted in pure fury. "It is. It now has a steroid like property, as well as the healing capabilities… Slight nausea, blurred vision, and even other effects we haven't seen." Shadow said calmly, he watched as the Super Charged Changeling began to lick the blood off its chops, then off the ground. It let out a loud barking sound then started to gnaw on its own front right leg.

"Hey! Stop that!" Shadow shouted, startling the S.C.C. making run around in a few circles, before becoming bored and continuing to lick up the bunny blood. "Almost like a child." Chrysalis muttered, watching as it lapped up the last few drops. It looked at the Corrupted Spring and then back at the rabbit carcass. It began to rip the carcass apart, biting down and devouring the flesh, it snapped the bones and began to lick out the marrow from the inside. "They seem to like bone marrow… Must give them some form of energy…" Shadow commented, as the S.C.C. continued to snap bones. "Shadow, what is your plan for this? Why would you endanger my subjects?" Chrysalis asked. "They need to be much more powerful to take on Celestia, Luna, Sonic, and Twilight. We need them as dangerous as they can be." Shadow answered, his evil grin having returned.

* * *

><p>Sonic looked outside the window, there had been no sightings of Changelings in a few days, that was good news at least. He knew he couldn't let his guard down, after all who knew when they would attack next. Sonic's question seemed to be answered when he saw the small group of Changelings massing near the edge of a forest. "Well I'll be damned." Sonic muttered walking towards the throne room.<p>

* * *

><p>Shadow looked at the S.C.C.'s they fidgeted and twitched while chasing and killing anything that moved, with the exception of each other, and Shadow. One snapped its teeth at a butterfly, eventually crushing the insect in its jaws. Shadow looked at the castle, this test run would determine how soon they struck, how soon they would attack. Shadow pointed forward allowing the S.C.C. to rush and attack, there were only ten of them but who knew how effective they would be. Guards raised their shields in defense as the S.C.C.'s neared. They attacked, spilling blood of both pony and changeling, but eventually the ten Changelings had been reduced to none, even so the ponies suffered many deaths, and that would prove to be in Shadow's advantage.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry about the short chapter, I'm going to be working on the endings now because I have run out of ideas for other chapters, so this one will not be as long as the first story. I do have another crossover planned, I will be working on another crossover, so look forward to that, I'll put the title into the final chapter that I upload for this story. I'm sorry to end it with so little chapters, I just really have run out of ideas.<p> 


	11. Changeling Ending

Changeling Ending

Shadow watched as the Changelings rushed forward knocking down the walls of Canterlot, breaking their way into the castle, making sure not leave a single survivor. The crumbling buildings, the fighting guards, it all was so familiar. Suddenly Shadow's surroundings changed, he was no longer in Equestria he was in Westoplolis. The Changelings had been replaced with the Black Arms soldiers, they marched on towards the armed ponies who were now soldiers of G.U.N. He looked behind him and saw Black Doom, floating above the ruins of the destroyed city, Black Doom approached him, but soon he returned to reality, and Chrysalis was in Black Doom's place. "We need to get this right Shadow, if we fail we could be all be killed… I hope your S.C.C.s will complete the job." She said watching the Changelings destroy the buildings, and slaughter the guards. Shadow felt two emotions one was fury the other was regret, but one was more powerful than the other, and it was fury.

"We won't fail. I can make sure of that." Shadow replied, rushing forward towards the castle. Several guards attempted to block his path, but they each fell, he found himself once again moving into the memory, killing G.U.N. soldiers now instead of ponies, he knew it was only an illusion but he couldn't help himself and smiled. He found a weakened wall and destroyed it, allowing a path for himself, and the Changeling army. He rushed inside and quickly disposed of the guards who attempted to stop him. Shadow moved on running past the many doors and halls of the massive castle until he came across an old friend. Omega blocked his path he was paired with Applejack, the large robot charged without warning, and nearly punched Shadow with his large metallic fist. Shadow avoided each attack made, but didn't counter attack. Omega soon got his large fish trapped in a wall, in an attempt to punch Shadow, who took the opportunity to attack. Omega was flung away, his arm ripping off and remaining stuck in the wall. Applejack attempted to kick Shadow but got punched in the chest than in her face. Knocking her aside.

Shadow kicked Omega in his chest, crushing the metal like aluminum, Shadow could hear the small delicate pieces of Omega's motor breaking apart, and the robot slowly shut down. Shadow stared at the defeated robot, he rest his right hand on Omega's head and felt a wave of sadness rush over him. He had considered Omega one of his friends… That was something that would never change, Shadow would always consider him a friend. Shadow walked past Omega and Applejack, and found himself faced with both Silver and Rarity. "Shadow! It isn't too late to surrender! We'll let you live that way!" Silver shouted, making Rarity frown.

"I can't say I agree but you must be brought to justice one way or another!" Rarity added. Shadow laughed before running forward and kicking at Silver's head. Silver managed to duck and punch Shadow in his stomach. Shadow coughed, and looked up just in time to see Silver's boot nearing his face. Shadow grabbed Silver by the ankle and threw him at Rarity who used magic to catch him. "Silver! Are you all right?" She asked, setting him onto his feet. "Yeah, but we can't just let him get away with this!" Silver shouted rushing forward and getting punched in the nose, Shadow heard bones crack as Silver fell to the ground. Rarity let out a cry of fear, as Shadow backed her into a corner. He smiled wickedly and kicked her in the side, knocking her into a wall. He moved on past the unconscious Silver and Rarity, both were bloody.

Shadow found himself faced with Gamma and Pinkie. Gamma aimed his weapon at Shadow without using the targeting beam and slowly bent his elbow, while slowly mimicking a gun shot. Shadow waited and watched what the two would do, only to have them jump separate ways. Gamma fired several light blue colored orbs that seemed to track Shadow's movements. He ran in front of Pinkie and the shots didn't turn in time so they collided with the pink party pony. Gamma rushed over and using his only hand slung Pinkie over his shoulder. "You going to run?" Shadow asked, but was answered when Gamma ran right, and fled down a hallway. Shadow walked past and looked at the challenge before him.

Scourge and Trixie were standing there, blocking his path. "You know Shadow, you really shouldn't have messed with us!" Scourge removed a pocket knife and began to spin it around in his fingers. He threw the blade straight for Shadow's face, and waited to hear it take hold in his flesh. Shadow caught it between his ring and middle fingers, making Scourge yell out in shock. Shadow tossed the blade aside and began to walk forward while Trixie fired several bursts of magic at him. Each one missed, and the two charged forward not waiting another second. Shadow grabbed onto Trixie by her horn and threw her into Scourge. The two slammed into a wall, and stood up before charging again. Shadow repeated the process and eventually the two fell.

He found himself blocked by Natasha, Sergei, Igor, Vladimir, Flare, and Star Mane. Shadow watched as they each prepared to fight. Star Mane stood out however, she had her eyes tightly shut and was chanting something under her breath. Shadow couldn't make it out but he knew it wasn't good for him. She let out a cry of anger and was engulfed in a bright light. When it cleared she was much different her mane gone from the red and blue to a pitch black that flowed. She glared at him with her unforgiving eyes and charged. Shadow let out a battle cry and kicked her in the neck knocking her aside. Vladimir rushed forward and attempted to attack but was quickly knocked away with a single punch. Natasha didn't have a chance to attack because Shadow threw a large chunk of stone on top of her.

Sergei dodged as many attacks as possible but was eventually flung away. He released several quick punches into Flare's stomach making him collapse. Finally he turned to face Igor, who was slowly, but steadily stomping towards him. Shadow knew what would knock Igor down in a single hit, it would be unbearable for anyone nearby. Shadow shouted "CHAOS… BLAST!" A red orb of pure anger and energy engulfed him and anyone in a twenty meter radius, causing extreme pain to all who entered it. Igor was still moving despite the searing pain flooding though his body. Shadow watched after Chaos Blast had stopped and saw Igor standing perfectly still. Shadow tapped him on his stomach and the large bear fell like a tree that he been cut down.

Shadow moved on, noticing Knuckles, Fluttershy, Metal Sonic, and Rainbow Dash. Shadow scowled at the group and ran forward yelling. Knuckles punched at Shadow and ended up getting kicked in the back. Rainbow Dash flew at him, and Shadow broke her wings with a single punch each. Metal Sonic was easily knocked aside by the much more powerful hedgehog. Fluttershy stood there, frozen in fear, she wanted to help but she wasn't sure how. Shadow was in her face, he kicked her in the stomach, before throwing her into a wall by her wings. "Pathetic! Is this the best you all could do?" Shadow asked, not receiving an answer from the defeated foes.

He found himself at the large door that led to the Throne Room. He kicked it down and entered seeing Chrysalis had already defeated Celestia. She faced Luna who was trying her best to defend herself. However she was defeated, and Shadow moved forward. "Now all we have to deal with is…" Shadow said to Chrysalis, until he saw Sonic standing in the doorway. Sonic was slowly clapping, even as he walked into the room. "Congratulations Shadow. You've either killed or maimed everyone here. Except me and my family. I hope you know that this will be the end of your terror. You won't have to worry about explaining this to Maria, after all you're not going to heaven… You will be going straight to hell! Do you have any idea how ashamed she would be of you? How ashamed she is right now?!" Sonic asked, making Shadow furious. "You don't because you were seduced by this two faced bitch that you had fallen in love with! I hope you're happy with the decisions you had made!" Sonic finished, just as the last word left Sonic's mouth Shadow jumped at him. Sonic avoided the punches made at him, and tried to fight back.

Shadow was able to dodge each counter attack, eventually getting a solid blow to Sonic's head, knocking the hedgehog onto his back. Sonic jumped onto his feet and curled into a ball before Spin Dashing at Shadow, who leapt over him. Sonic ricochet off the wall and punched Shadow in his spine, but was then quickly knocked away. Sonic landed on his feet and charged at his foe, both fighting with every ounce of their strength. Sonic let loose a quick flurry of kicks at Shadow, but he blocked each attack with a punch. They ran head on, waiting to see who would back down, but no one would. They collided head first, sending them both sprawling away. Sonic got onto his feet and looked at Shadow.

"Shadow! How could you side with those…? Things?!" Sonic asked while Shadow stood up. "Can't you see you see what she's done to you!? How many more lives must be lost before you open your eyes?" Shadow glared at him, his eyes full of anger and hate. "As long as those ponies are the rulers of Equestria, there will never be peace among all! Even you must see that!" Shadow replied, Sonic reached out a hand and said "Shadow, it's not too late for you to turn your back on them. To become something better! Please… I'm asking you as a friend." Shadow kicked Sonic in the face, knocking him onto the ground. "Shadow, the last of the ponies have been slaughtered. These two were taken care of personally." Chrysalis shouted, tossing forward two carcasses. Sonic gasped and ran forward, he looked at the cold lifeless bodies of his wife and daughter. He fell onto his knees and felt tears stream down his cheeks. "You cruel… Heartless… Bastards…" Sonic muttered, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and watched as the spear was stabbed through his throat. Sonic fell to the ground and looked up at Shadow. "Why…?" Sonic asked, as blood began to flow down his neck, he felt it pooling around his head. Shadow lifted Sonic's head up and then spoke "I am Shadow the Hedgehog… King of the Changelings… I have led these people to victory… And I will continue to do so! This is who I am! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The End.

Remember to wait for the other two endings!


	12. Pony Ending

Pony Ending

Shadow watched as the Changelings rushed forward knocking down the walls of Canterlot, breaking their way into the castle, making sure not leave a single survivor. The crumbling buildings, the fighting guards, it all was so familiar. Suddenly Shadow's surroundings changed, he was no longer in Equestria he was in Westoplolis. The Changelings had been replaced with the Black Arms soldiers, they marched on towards the armed ponies who were now soldiers of G.U.N. He looked behind him and saw Black Doom, floating above the ruins of the destroyed city, Black Doom approached him, but soon he returned to reality, and Chrysalis was in Black Doom's place. "We need to get this right Shadow, if we fail we could be all be killed… I hope your S.C.C.s will complete the job." She said watching the Changelings destroy the buildings, and slaughter the guards. Shadow felt two emotions one was fury the other was regret, but one was more powerful than the other, and it was regret. However he couldn't back down now, he had to finish what he had started.

"We won't fail. I can make sure of that." Shadow replied, rushing forward towards the castle. Several guards attempted to block his path, but they each fell, he found himself once again moving into the memory, killing G.U.N. soldiers now instead of ponies, he knew it was only an illusion but he couldn't help himself and frowned. He found a weakened wall and destroyed it, allowing a path for himself, and the Changeling army. He rushed inside and quickly disposed of the guards who attempted to stop him. Shadow moved on running past the many doors and halls of the massive castle until he came across an old friend. Omega blocked his path he was paired with Applejack, the large robot charged without warning, and nearly punched Shadow with his large metallic fist. Shadow avoided each attack made, but didn't counter attack. Omega soon got his large fish trapped in a wall, in an attempt to punch Shadow, who took the opportunity to attack. Omega was flung away, his arm ripping off and remaining stuck in the wall. Applejack attempted to kick Shadow but got punched in the chest than in her face. Knocking her aside.

Shadow kicked Omega in his chest, crushing the metal like aluminum, Shadow could hear the small delicate pieces of Omega's motor breaking apart, and the robot slowly shut down. Shadow stared at the defeated robot, he rest his right hand on Omega's head and felt a wave of sadness rush over him. He had considered Omega one of his friends… That was something that would never change, Shadow would always consider him a friend. Shadow walked past Omega and Applejack, and found himself faced with both Silver and Rarity. "Shadow! It isn't too late to surrender! We'll let you live that way!" Silver shouted, making Rarity frown.

"I can't say I agree but you must be brought to justice one way or another!" Rarity added. Shadow laughed before running forward and kicking at Silver's head. Silver managed to duck and punch Shadow in his stomach. Shadow coughed, and looked up just in time to see Silver's boot nearing his face. Shadow grabbed Silver by the ankle and threw him at Rarity who used magic to catch him. "Silver! Are you all right?" She asked, setting him onto his feet. "Yeah, but we can't just let him get away with this!" Silver shouted rushing forward and getting punched in the nose, Shadow heard bones crack as Silver fell to the ground. Rarity let out a cry of fear, as Shadow backed her into a corner. He smiled wickedly and kicked her in the side, knocking her into a wall. He moved on past the unconscious Silver and Rarity, both were bloody.

Shadow found himself faced with Gamma and Pinkie. Gamma aimed his weapon at Shadow without using the targeting beam and slowly bent his elbow, while slowly mimicking a gun shot. Shadow waited and watched what the two would do, only to have them jump separate ways. Gamma fired several light blue colored orbs that seemed to track Shadow's movements. He ran in front of Pinkie and the shots didn't turn in time so they collided with the pink party pony. Gamma rushed over and using his only hand slung Pinkie over his shoulder. "I'm giving you an option to leave… Will you take it?" Shadow asked, but was answered when Gamma ran right, and fled down a hallway. Shadow walked past and looked at the challenge before him.

Scourge and Trixie were standing there, blocking his path. "You know Shadow, you really shouldn't have messed with us!" Scourge removed a pocket knife and began to spin it around in his fingers. He threw the blade straight for Shadow's face, and waited to hear it take hold in his flesh. Shadow caught it between his ring and middle fingers, making Scourge yell out in shock. Shadow tossed the blade aside and began to walk forward while Trixie fired several bursts of magic at him. Each one missed, and the two charged forward not waiting another second. Shadow grabbed onto Trixie by her horn and threw her into Scourge. The two slammed into a wall, and stood up before charging again. Shadow repeated the process and eventually the two fell.

He found himself blocked by Natasha, Sergei, Igor, Vladimir, Flare, and Star Mane. Shadow watched as they each prepared to fight. Star Mane stood out however, she had her eyes tightly shut and was chanting something under her breath. Shadow couldn't make it out but he knew it wasn't good for him. She let out a cry of anger and was engulfed in a bright light. When it cleared she was much different her mane gone from the red and blue to a pitch black that flowed. She glared at him with her unforgiving eyes and charged. Shadow let out a battle cry and kicked her in the neck knocking her aside. Vladimir rushed forward and attempted to attack but was quickly knocked away with a single punch. Natasha didn't have a chance to attack because Shadow threw a large chunk of stone on top of her.

Sergei dodged as many attacks as possible but was eventually flung away. He released several quick punches into Flare's stomach making him collapse. Finally he turned to face Igor, who was slowly, but steadily stomping towards him. Shadow knew what would knock Igor down in a single hit, it would be unbearable for anyone nearby. Shadow shouted "CHAOS… BLAST!" A red orb of pure anger and energy engulfed him and anyone in a twenty meter radius, causing extreme pain to all who entered it. Igor was still moving despite the searing pain flooding though his body. Shadow watched after Chaos Blast had stopped and saw Igor standing perfectly still. Shadow tapped him on his stomach and the large bear fell like a tree that he been cut down.

Shadow moved on, noticing Knuckles, Fluttershy, Metal Sonic, and Rainbow Dash. Shadow scowled at the group and ran forward yelling. Knuckles punched at Shadow and ended up getting kicked in the back. Rainbow Dash flew at him, and Shadow broke her wings with a single punch each. Metal Sonic was easily knocked aside by the much more powerful hedgehog. Fluttershy stood there, frozen in fear, she wanted to help but she wasn't sure how. Shadow was in her face, he kicked her in the stomach, before throwing her into a wall by her wings. "I'm… Sorry… So very sorry…" Shadow said, not receiving an answer from the defeated foes.

He found himself at the large door that led to the Throne Room. He kicked it down and entered seeing Chrysalis had already defeated Celestia. She faced Luna who was trying her best to defend herself. However she was defeated, and Shadow ran forward to her. "Luna!" He shouted worriedly. He lifted her head and saw she was unconscious but still very much alive. Shadow lifted her up and stared Chrysalis in the eyes. "You bitch! I'm going to make sure that you never leave this castle ALIVE! I will hunt down each and every last Changeling until the entire species has been wiped out!" He shouted, Sonic ran in and Shadow looked at him. Sonic nodded and took the limp Luna from him. Shadow glared at Chrysalis, he knew that she had to pay for what she had done. He knew that even death was too good for her. He ran forward and she hit him with a blast of magic that sent shivers down his spine.

Shadow was lifted into the air, her magic was choking him, cutting off his supply of oxygen. "Shadow!" Sonic shouted, ramming into Chrysalis, breaking her concentration, thus releasing Shadow from her magical grip. "Thanks for the save." "No problem! Now let's finish this!" Sonic shouted, he and shadow ran forward both striking Chrysalis as the same time, until she was lying on the ground. "Shadow… You… Traitor…" Chrysalis asked, while Shadow towered over her holding a spear. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog… I have slaughtered many… I wish to redeem myself by protecting others from monsters like you! This is who I am!" Shadow shouted thrusting the spear into Chrysalis's heart, killing her. Shadow dropped the spear and began breathing heavily. He felt Sonic's hand touch his shoulder. "You did good Shadow… You did good…"

The End.

Make sure to stick around for the final ending!


	13. Neutral Ending

Neutral Ending

Shadow watched as the Changelings rushed forward knocking down the walls of Canterlot, breaking their way into the castle, making sure not leave a single survivor. The crumbling buildings, the fighting guards, it all was so familiar. Suddenly Shadow's surroundings changed, he was no longer in Equestria he was in Westoplolis. The Changelings had been replaced with the Black Arms soldiers, they marched on towards the armed ponies who were now soldiers of G.U.N. He looked behind him and saw Black Doom, floating above the ruins of the destroyed city, Black Doom approached him, but soon he returned to reality, and Chrysalis was in Black Doom's place. "We need to get this right Shadow, if we fail we could be all be killed… I hope your S.C.C.s will complete the job." She said watching the Changelings destroy the buildings, and slaughter the guards. Shadow felt two emotions one was fury the other was regret, but one was more powerful than the other, and it was fury.

"We won't fail. I can make sure of that." Shadow replied, rushing forward towards the castle. Several guards attempted to block his path, but they each fell, he found himself once again moving into the memory, killing G.U.N. soldiers now instead of ponies, he knew it was only an illusion but he couldn't help himself and smiled. He found a weakened wall and destroyed it, allowing a path for himself, and the Changeling army. He rushed inside and quickly disposed of the guards who attempted to stop him. Shadow moved on running past the many doors and halls of the massive castle until he came across an old friend. Omega blocked his path he was paired with Applejack, the large robot charged without warning, and nearly punched Shadow with his large metallic fist. Shadow avoided each attack made, but didn't counter attack. Omega soon got his large fish trapped in a wall, in an attempt to punch Shadow, who took the opportunity to attack. Omega was flung away, his arm ripping off and remaining stuck in the wall. Applejack attempted to kick Shadow but got punched in the chest than in her face. Knocking her aside.

Shadow kicked Omega in his chest, crushing the metal like aluminum, Shadow could hear the small delicate pieces of Omega's motor breaking apart, and the robot slowly shut down. Shadow stared at the defeated robot, he rest his right hand on Omega's head and felt a wave of sadness rush over him. He had considered Omega one of his friends… That was something that would never change, Shadow would always consider him a friend. Shadow walked past Omega and Applejack, and found himself faced with both Silver and Rarity. "Shadow! It isn't too late to surrender! We'll let you live that way!" Silver shouted, making Rarity frown.

"I can't say I agree but you must be brought to justice one way or another!" Rarity added. Shadow laughed before running forward and kicking at Silver's head. Silver managed to duck and punch Shadow in his stomach. Shadow coughed, and looked up just in time to see Silver's boot nearing his face. Shadow grabbed Silver by the ankle and threw him at Rarity who used magic to catch him. "Silver! Are you all right?" She asked, setting him onto his feet. "Yeah, but we can't just let him get away with this!" Silver shouted rushing forward and getting punched in the nose, Shadow heard bones crack as Silver fell to the ground. Rarity let out a cry of fear, as Shadow backed her into a corner. He smiled wickedly and kicked her in the side, knocking her into a wall. He moved on past the unconscious Silver and Rarity, both were bloody.

Shadow found himself faced with Gamma and Pinkie. Gamma aimed his weapon at Shadow without using the targeting beam and slowly bent his elbow, while slowly mimicking a gun shot. Shadow waited and watched what the two would do, only to have them jump separate ways. Gamma fired several light blue colored orbs that seemed to track Shadow's movements. He ran in front of Pinkie and the shots didn't turn in time so they collided with the pink party pony. Gamma rushed over and using his only hand slung Pinkie over his shoulder. "You going to run?" Shadow asked, but was answered when Gamma ran right, and fled down a hallway. Shadow walked past and looked at the challenge before him.

Scourge and Trixie were standing there, blocking his path. "You know Shadow, you really shouldn't have messed with us!" Scourge removed a pocket knife and began to spin it around in his fingers. He threw the blade straight for Shadow's face, and waited to hear it take hold in his flesh. Shadow caught it between his ring and middle fingers, making Scourge yell out in shock. Shadow tossed the blade aside and began to walk forward while Trixie fired several bursts of magic at him. Each one missed, and the two charged forward not waiting another second. Shadow grabbed onto Trixie by her horn and threw her into Scourge. The two slammed into a wall, and stood up before charging again. Shadow repeated the process and eventually the two fell.

He found himself blocked by Natasha, Sergei, Igor, Vladimir, Flare, and Star Mane. Shadow watched as they each prepared to fight. Star Mane stood out however, she had her eyes tightly shut and was chanting something under her breath. Shadow couldn't make it out but he knew it wasn't good for him. She let out a cry of anger and was engulfed in a bright light. When it cleared she was much different her mane gone from the red and blue to a pitch black that flowed. She glared at him with her unforgiving eyes and charged. Shadow let out a battle cry and kicked her in the neck knocking her aside. Vladimir rushed forward and attempted to attack but was quickly knocked away with a single punch. Natasha didn't have a chance to attack because Shadow threw a large chunk of stone on top of her.

Sergei dodged as many attacks as possible but was eventually flung away. He released several quick punches into Flare's stomach making him collapse. Finally he turned to face Igor, who was slowly, but steadily stomping towards him. Shadow knew what would knock Igor down in a single hit, it would be unbearable for anyone nearby. Shadow shouted "CHAOS… BLAST!" A red orb of pure anger and energy engulfed him and anyone in a twenty meter radius, causing extreme pain to all who entered it. Igor was still moving despite the searing pain flooding though his body. Shadow watched after Chaos Blast had stopped and saw Igor standing perfectly still. Shadow tapped him on his stomach and the large bear fell like a tree that he been cut down.

Shadow moved on, noticing Knuckles, Fluttershy, Metal Sonic, and Rainbow Dash. Shadow scowled at the group and ran forward yelling. Knuckles punched at Shadow and ended up getting kicked in the back. Rainbow Dash flew at him, and Shadow broke her wings with a single punch each. Metal Sonic was easily knocked aside by the much more powerful hedgehog. Fluttershy stood there, frozen in fear, she wanted to help but she wasn't sure how. Shadow was in her face, he kicked her in the stomach, before throwing her into a wall by her wings. "Pathetic! Is this the best you all could do?" Shadow asked, not receiving an answer from the defeated foes.

He found himself at the large door that led to the Throne Room. He kicked it down and entered seeing a defeated Chrysalis and Celestia. Dr. Robotnik stood over them, laughing maniacally. "Finally! I've done it! I've taken over Equestria!" He shouted happily while Luna was trying to break free of several chains that held her down. "Doctor!? Why would you do this? You were assisting them!" Shadow asked, feeling himself get angry. He watched as Dr. Robotnik growled, he then started to shout "I had been faking it from the start! I knew your little Changeling invasion would create the perfect cover for my evil plan! You cannot stop me and my latest, greatest creation! The EGG ALICORN!" A large robotic version of an Alicorn appeared, it had a slot in the top of the head for Eggman to control it. "Now… You will pay for ever attempting to stop me!" Robotnik shouted, while activating the Egg Alicorn. Its eyes began to glow as it turned on, it reared its hooved into the air before attempting to strike Shadow with them. He dodged and attacked, but his hit did nothing to the large robot. He looked at Luna and rushed over to her, he snapped the chains and faced Eggman. "Luna, I could use a little help fighting the Doctor… You in?" He asked, smiling at her. "Of course!" She replied, Shadow ran at the Egg Alicorn hitting it with a powerful punch, but it did nothing.

Luna fired a large beam of magic that deflected from the surface and nearly hit her. "We need to work together if we're going to beat him!" Luna shouted, as Shadow began to glow with a red aura. "See if you can infuse your magic with my Chaos Blast!" Shadow yelled back, as Luna began to use magic on him. "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted, unleashing the large sphere of energy, but instead of being the regular red it was a deep blue. It engulfed the entire room, and when the bright light cleared and the Egg Alicorn was nothing but a pile of scrap metal, with Eggman sitting in it. "What!? No!" He shouted as Shadow approached. Eggman leapt onto his feet and ran, but Shadow didn't pursue him. Shadow instead began to leave, but was stopped by Luna. "Shadow? Where are you going?" She asked him but she sighed and replied with "I don't think I can be in a romantic relationship with you… or anyone…" "Shadow…" He walked towards the door and began to slowly and sadly speak "I am Shadow the Hedgehog… I am responsible for thousands if not millions of deaths… I now know that I cannot stay here any longer… I do not deserve any form of pity… I will go in self banishment… This is who I am…"

The End.

* * *

><p>Watch for the third, and final story in the Chaos and Discord series: Chaos and Discord: Infection. It will be taken from this ending, as a way of suspense. I will not be accepting any OCs for Chaos and Discord: Infestion. However I will feature some OCs from this story, and an OC of mine. I would like to thank everyone for helping me with their support! I couldn't have done it without your help! In the words of Beedle "THAAAAAAAANK YOU!" For those of who aren't sure. Beedle is the Ship Shop owner in Legand of Zelda Wind Waker, which I will be making a cross over of! So that's two things to look forward to! So to wrap it thank you, watch for the final story, and I will not be taking OCs for the new story.<p> 


End file.
